Diary of Me CAUTION: May Bite!
by Taralynn Odd
Summary: Disclaimer: I own Taralynn Odd, Aurora the rat, the limo, the limo driver, the kindergarten class, both hospitals, all medical peoples, MIIDS, magical seizures, and everything else you don't recognize. The people at the station may own themselves.
1. Weirdo

Diary of Me (CAUTION: May Bite!)

Chapter One

          Oh Diary, I'm so glad Momma bought you before I left.  I miss her so much it's not even funny.  I don't know why I agreed to live with Jed.  He may be my biological father, but he's just not Momma.  Now I have to go to some stupid school named Hogwarts.  I mean how lame a name is that!  I totally should've like not accepted Jed's offer.  I'm like halfway  through school and switching schools.  I know I've done it before, in muggle schools, but it's just different.  Well anyway we're at the station and Jed's driver is opening the door.

                                                aba

   Taralynn got out of the unusually white limousine in the middle of a busy train station.  Everyone was staring at her like they expected some pop singer.  Although when she stepped out and slapped the driver, it was obvious she wasn't.  She also was not concealing her witch-i-ness very well, but people obviously thought she was a major weirdo and cleared a path for her.  She was wearing a black robe with white writing all over it.  She had a stick about a foot long sticking out of her hair.  She stopped suddenly between platforms nine and ten and clapped.  The driver hurried over pushing a trolley with a giant trunk and a box on it.  She opened the box and pulled out a jet-black rat.  She turned it over and kissed a large white patch on it's belly.  A heart shaped patch, that is.  She placed it on her shoulder and proceeded to  the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  She snapped and the driver walked back to the limo.  He tripped and fell onto the front of the limo and screamed bloody murder.  Everyone looked at him then back at the strange girl, but she was gone.

                                                aea

   As Taralynn stepped through the barrier she froze.  __

_          Oh no!_ she thought, _Not again!  I'll mi-_

          That was all she thought.  She was having a magical seizure (a symptom of the magical disease _Magically Inflicted Immune Deficiency Syndrome_ or MIIDS).  She was first diagnosed when she was seven.  She was in her kindergarten class when she froze up.  The whole class was scared that they thought she had died.  The teacher called an ambulance.  She was rushed to a hospital where she was pronounced officially dead.  They had just told her mother the news when she woke up, as fine as anything.  It was requested that she stay at the hospital for a week for observation.  When she showed no sign of injury or disease, the blame was placed upon the medical examiner.  A case was started against him, but the victim and her mother had disappeared without a trace.

          Taralynn was brought to a hospital in the wizarding world where she was diagnosed with MIIDS.

          Now, she was having a seizure in the barrier.  She would for sure miss the train.  After all, a witch with a magical seizure was about the equivalent of a dead muggle.  Then she was fine.  She hopped on the train just as it was leaving the station.

                                                aja     

          Diary, you'll never guess what happened to me.  I was in the barrier, IN the WALL! When I had a seizure!  I thought for sure I would miss the train or I would lose Aurora.  So now I'm here in the cargo hold talking to you.  I asked the conductor if there was an open compartment, and he went to check.  Oh!  He's coming back.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The conductor returned to the cargo hold to tell the young witch that all the compartments were full. He offered her his conductor seat, but she rejected. She walked down the hall and disappeared through the door at the end of the car.  
  
afa  
  
DIARY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THE COMPARTMENTS ARE FULL!! OH WELL I'M STANDING HERE BETWEEN THE CARS ENJOYING THE WIND!! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! AURORA ALMOST FLEW AWAY!!  
  
aha  
  
Taralynn took her robe off and put it in inside out. She turned invisible. She had deviously sewn an invisibility cloak into all of her robes. Now she walked back into the car she'd just exited. She peeked into all of the compartments and, towards the end, found the one she'd been looking for. The compartment held the famous Harry Potter and his friends and her favorite cousin Luna! She was amazed that Harry Potter would be sitting with Luna, who'd told Taralynn how her fellow students often called her Luny Lovegood. She noticed that Luna was reading The Quibbler upside down. She figured if Harry Potter was too boring that she could read the interesting article Luna must be reading or have a private little chat. She knocked on the door a couple times and stood back waiting for someone to open it. When a tall redheaded boy opened the door and peaked out, she snuck in as he looked around. She walked in to find Luna rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Harry Potter was now reading The Quibbler. She peered over the top of the magazine and saw he was reading about Sirius Black being a singer, then turning the page and reading about Cornelius Fudge and Gringotts bank. She kicked Luna, who didn't seem to notice, and stood in front of the window. She watched as a girl with brown bushy hair insulted The Quibbler. An ugly blond-haired boy accompanied by two giant pigs in ugly human boy costumes was standing in the doorway. He insulted Harry Potter and Harry Potter called him Malfoy. He was wearing the same "P" badge (which obviously meant "Prefect") as the red-haired boy and busy-haired girl were wearing, only his was green and silver, not red and gold. She deducted he was in a different house than they were. She made a note to not be in his house. Malfoy also used the word "dogging" which seemed to disturb him. They all changed into their Hogwarts robes. The two "Prefects" left and everyone else helped to carry all their stuff. When the compartment was empty, Taralynn reversed her robe.  
  
ara  
  
Diary, I have seen the famous Harry Potter. I shared a compartment with him! He's not nearly as cute as Amber thought he was and I smell a major mystery in him. I have also seen Luna. She doesn't now I was there though. I can't wait till the Sorting! Luna told me they put a hat on your head that sees everything in your head and puts you in a house. I know that Luna's in Ravenclaw, whose color is blue. I don't want to be in the green house, Sly something. I think Harry Potter is in the read and gold house, Growl something I think. I hope I get put in Harry Potter's House. I know he's friends with two Prefects, who apparently give out detentions. I hope my MIIDS will come through for me. I better get going though.  
  
aya  
  
Taralynn exited the train. She found herself in a huge crowd of people. She heard a woman's voice yelling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" She walked over to the woman and said, "I'm new here, but I'm a fifth year. Where do I go?" She looked around and saw Harry Potter and Luna heading toward coaches pulled by what looked like thestrals, but then the thestrals were gone and the coaches appeared to be pulled by nothing. Stupid MIIDS! She thought. "I guess you'll come with me. You'll have to be sorted." She motioned for Taralynn to follow her into a boat. The fleet of boats sailed themselves across a wide lake and approached a castle. The castle was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. There were lights flickering in almost all of the windows. It was set upon a hill. She noticed a large willow and assumed it was the Whomping Willow her dad had told her about in his letter about Hogwarts. She and the small first years exited the boats and followed the woman into a humongous hall. A woman with reddish and odd- looking spectacles met them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, a little nervously, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something your family within Hogwarts. You will classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common." She huffed and sighed. "The four house are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, triumphs will earn your house points, rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place soon in front of the rest of the school." She stared at the floor as if thinking of something else to say and went into the Hall. 


End file.
